


Dean's dirty little secret.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel mentioned, Fanfiction, Gen, Reader Insert, Smut being read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean leaves his phone behind, and you answer a call on it.But once the call is over, you decide to snoop through the hunters phone, curious about what has peaked his interest of late.On his browser, you find something very un-Dean like. Or so you thought.Engage in some laughs with Sam at Dean's expense.And watch a confused Cas try to figure out why Dean is so upset about it.





	Dean's dirty little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request : @reigningqueenofwords - Reader finding Dean’s phone and seeing something UnDean like on it?

You were sitting in the kitchen eating, and kicking your feet when you faintly heard a phone ringing. Furrowing your brow you looked around. It wasn’t your phone.

Getting up, you took a bite then put the rest down as you followed the sound. Finding the phone, you were surprised to find it was Deans. He had gone to help Cas with something and must have left it on the table in the war room earlier. Picking up, you answered it. “Hello?”

“ _Uh?_ ”

“This is Dean’s phone, if that’s who you’re trying to reach.” You said as you started back towards the kitchen. “He must have left his phone behind. Want me to take a message?”

“ _No. I_ doubt _you’ll see him again._ ” The voice scoffed.

“Oi, I’m not one of his one night stands, buddy, I’m-”

“ _Yeah,_ whatever. _I’ll call his brother._ ” And the man hung up.

“Asshole.” You grumbled and put the phone down as you sat down to eat. You kept glancing at his phone. The bunker was quiet since Sam was showering so you picked up Deans phone and snooped a bit.

You chuckled at the pictures he had on there. Some were various combinations of him, Sam, you and Cas. Some were women he’d met in bars, and some where what came after the bar. You rolled your eyes as you left his gallery and started checking his browser.

“Oh shit!” You grinned.

“What’s up?” Sam asked as he stepped in, drying his hair with a towel.

“First, you’re going to get a call from some asshole looking for Dean. He was a bit of a dick on the phone and then hung up on me. Second, you _need_ to see this!” You laughed.

  
  


“We’re back!” He could hear you giggling, and followed the sound. Cas following behind him. “Guys?”

He found you in Sam’s room. Both of you on Sam’s bed with your backs against the headboard, and giggling at what you were reading on the phone in your hands.

“What’s going on guys?” He smiled, but it quickly faded when he realized what was in your hand. “Is that..”

You grinned up at him. “ _Dean groaned into the pillow as Cas lined up and pushed home. ‘Harder, please Cas.’ He begged as he felt the angels grace mix with the burn of Castiel’s member stretching him to perfection._ ”

Sam chuckled and Dean’s face went red as you read from his phone. “You hate the books but like the fanfiction, huh?”

“Give me my phone.” He growled, as he stomped his way to the bed and reached for the phone. You got up and jumped over to the other side of Sam, putting him between you and Dean. “ **I’m not kidding**.”

_“Cas reached around him, grabbed hold of Dean’s swollen member.”_ Your face lit up as you read, and moved around keeping the phone out of Dean’s reach. _“He began to stroke Dean in time with his thrusts, and used his grace to stimulate Dean’s prostate._ ”

“ **I swear to fucking god!** ” Dean growled as he stood on the bed, and grabbed hold of you.

You tossed it to Sam. “ **Go Sammy!** ”

“ **Son of a bitch!** ” Dean yelled as Sam got off the bed and hurried out into the hall, reading as he hurried off.

“ _‘Cum for me.’ Cas mumbled, before biting into Dean’s back. Dean cried out his angels name as he came onto the bed below him. Cas slammed into him again and again with everything he had until he stilled and filled Dean, hot ribbons painting the walls of his warm canal._ ”

“ **Fuck, Sam!** ” Dean tossed you down onto the bed and started chasing his little brother.

Cas stood there looking confused. “I don’t understand. Why is Dean so upset? I don’t recall that happening, but it sounds as though it was an enjoyable time for all…”

You burst out laughing.


End file.
